


Zebra cakes and kisses

by ChloeTheDreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Comfort Food, Exams, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, i cant help myself i loved writing this too much, i swear to god i may make a actual highschool fic and not just a one shot, zebra cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheDreamer/pseuds/ChloeTheDreamer
Summary: Pidge was tired; like dead tired. She has been up for over 48 hours at this point drinking almost all of her stash of energy drinks (which was mostly redlines that were so strong you take it like medicine) and still she stared up at her ceiling up blinking.high school au one shot because i need something to fill my heart that is not zebra cakes, aka my stress food





	Zebra cakes and kisses

Pidge was tired; like dead tired. She has been up for over 48 hours at this point drinking almost all of her stash of energy drinks (which was mostly redlines that were so strong you take it like medicine) and still she stared up at her ceiling up blinking. Trying to decide if chugging her last redline would stop her heart, or just act like a red bull at this point. The alarm for school started blaring on her right and she sighed another night of unused sleep gone. She rolled and reached to turn off her alarm. Siting up and heading to the bathroom Pidge gets ready for another miserable day of boring repeated gibberish shoved into her earholes oh and also shitty school lunch with the only good thing about school, you know her friends. Which consisted of four people one of them a nice teacher I know she sure is popular.

 

 Groaning as she applied a third coat of concealer to her eyes after getting dressed in an oversized hoodie hoping just a little bit it will hide her will to live from the vultures that are the school administration, because they get a hard on from watching students suffer it seems like. She grabbed at everything bagel and smothered some cream cheese on it praying it will settle her stomach enough that she would stop shaking.

 

 heading out the door onto the short but seemingly takes forever walk to school maybe she was going insane with sleep deprivation but at this point she walked to school numb and entered the school building in a challenging away as if saying ‘do whatever the fuck you want to me’ there is no one I hate more already then you. And walked up to her group of friends; keith, lance, and hunk.

 

“Hey guys,” Pidge greeted stiffly with the tiredness in her voice being pronounce. Hunk and Keith just nodded in response the shadows under their eyes as pronounced as hers were before the shit ton of makeup she piled on her face earlier that morning. Lance being the most awake and lively in general spoke first.

“sup Pidge, excited for exams today?” he was way to fucking enthusiastic for her liking.

 

“lance I will break your fucking knee caps” she dead toned looking at him right in the eyes. Before breaking into a smile and he smiled wide and creepy before singing out

“try me you gremlin,”  in and extra annoying voice just for her; he is kind like that. Before they hear the bell and all for energy drink strung out students groaned and said there good byes and headed to one of the fucking worst day out of the damn school year.

 

Into the cold and anxiety heightening test room she went knowing she didn’t even have the luxury of her friends being in the same room. She set her bag down in the separate room and breathed trying to settle the nerves that made her feel like her stomach was attacking her. Then began the search for her name Katie holt in the journey of avoiding peoples glances cause damn it they found there name before the bell rang like smart people. She could feel her heart race and honestly didn’t know if that was the; energy drinks, adrenalin, or anxiety. In all possibilities it was an un-holy combination of all three.

 

 Finally finding her small name slip at a desk with a pencil and test issued scrape paper. She let out a shaky breath maybe she couldn’t do this but before she had a chance to dip out the started the long drawn out test instructions and signature thing to insure you wouldn’t cheat. Fine by her whatever all she needed to do is finish her test as fast as possible then she could lay her head down and breathe for a moment.

 

That and lunch would be the few times today that could give her a moment of peace and she still after today would have three more days of exams and that hurt her soul to know, no joke. It was December and while this month is supposed to be about happiness the only ones happy are the people 6 feet deep underground because they don’t have to deal with this shit.

“…and you may begin, now.”

 

And after an hour and half of complete silence and fucking panic her hands felt numb from stress and head on the table, yes in fact Pidge felt as dead as a door knob. After getting no sleep for another hour and a half the bell rang for lunch and pretty much fucking running she grabbed her bag and headed to Mr. Shirogane’s room quickly as she could through the river of hungry and dead students. Stepping into the room they were all there already having closer rooms.

 

 So they were eating hunk’s moms cooking they morale was a little bit more up and she began nodding off. Leaning on Keith to the side of her as a pillow and him doing the same to the top of her head they both finally slept for the first time in days.

“Should we wake them up shiro?” Hunk questions what to do as he glanced at the two sleeping friends worriedly, lance shrugged and continued to eat.  
“Nah let the sleep they both look exhausted.” And that was the end of the conversation for lunch all eating quickly even shiro as he had to deal with being a testing Procter.

 

 The bell rang and they both didn’t stir. So lance simply shook them and headed on his way. They both sat up and rubbed their eyes waving goodbye before heading to another hellish exam. A nice three hours later and she was walking out of her second exam of the day was ready to go home and stare at the ceiling trying to sleep again when Keith walked up to Pidge

“hey do you want to go out with us were thinking of going to lance’s” he seemed sincere as he spoke but she was so tired and honestly it sounded like pure hell but also knew she needed it and gave in quickly  
“sure let’s just play some Mario cart or something” she said hoping her smile was not awful.

 

Lance hunk and her hopped into hunk’s trunk and Keith drove his motorcycle to the house they all piled into the living room with the unhealthiest snacks they grabbed on the way here. And sat down breathing for a moment before un-packaging and opening everything. Pidge was hoarding a whole box of zebra cakes and was most certainly going to eat them all within tonight if she had any say. Soon they were laughing mostly out of them not sleeping for days and eating their body weight in junk food while his parents watched in slightly concerned disbelief.

 

 At last it was midnight they were all half asleep and watching some shitty horror movie when Pidge got up and went to the kitchen for some water as she was half way sure that her blood was soda at this point. Keith got up to follow her into the kitchen for the same reason. There was a slience as they both went to fill up there glasses. And in a kitchen only lit up by the glow of the tv as they both avoided eye contact draining there cups pidge was starting to rethink her life choices. Soon there glasses both empty and just before they both head out she just stops.

 

 He notices this too and she just slides to the floor of the kitchen pulling her knees to her chest her eyes wide. She feels it in her heart she can’t do this it’s too much exams everything all the days without sleep had finally caught up to her and she was panicking. Keith crouched down and was about to ask what was wrong but he knew she didn’t take care of herself most days but exams are even worst, He was like that himself so he sat down beside her and just let her know he was here. Soon she felt her heart go back to normal and he hesitantly hugged her. After a minuet she pulled back to look in his eyes and just wanted to feel okay. She knew she liked him so she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

  
“Can I kiss you?” she breathed out in not even a whisper but something softer, she didn’t want him to do something to him without him being okay with it. He nodded but she shook her head and whispered out into the quiet house  
“yes or no” he was surprised that she asked at all this is not what he pictured kissing her would be like, he wasn’t one for romance and only could base it off of movies he watched.  
“Yes, and I’m sure are you?” he asked his voice gentle and calm looking into her eyes

“yes.” She said with a quiet might and then breathed and leaned in. she was nervous beyond nervous yet the moment they kissed everything felt right and they pulled away and he looked so calm and content.

 

“Let’s go on a drive.” That’s all he had to say pulling on her hoodie and shoes grabbing the last two zebra cakes and stuffing them in her huge hoodie pockets they left. It was nice the wind was loud in her ears and no one but them were on the road. Her hair blowing everywhere as it was getting longer again, she was growing it out before collage next year. Soon they stopped at a hill with a bench at the top; she knew this was near the park about a ten minute drive away from her house. They climbed up hill and laid in the grass looking up at the stars.

 

“You okay?” Keith asks her looking over, she nodded but then shook her head and sighed.  
“No I’m exhausted and stressed” she told him while pulling out the two zebra cakes and handing him one of them. Taking a bite and breathing for a moment savoring the taste of it.  
“And while I am confessing things I’m just going to say I like you. Because we just kissed and I think we should put ourselves out there” she spilled out only slightly regretting it but mostly feeling good about it.  
“Well I like you too, you know.” He told her taking a bite out of his cake

 

“Is it bad I kind of figured but I’m still, stupidly smiling?” Pidge questioned looking over at him smiling widely  
“nope because I am stupidly smiling too” Keith stated and waded up his wrapper then got up and tossed it in the trash along with her wrapper. Shoving the last of the zebra cake in her mouth she got up and they walked down the hill together and rode back to her house. The stepped off his bike and she grabbed her keys out of her bag that she dropped off in the shed and opened the door. The walked inside and up to her room.  
“you can just stay here if you want its late,” she said as she brushed out her hair for bed brushing her teeth.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Pidge and the gang to have sleepovers so no one would think twice about it grabbing some pajama shorts and a t shirt she changed in the bathroom real fast as Keith went to the guest bathroom to get changed with the emergency sleepover clothes shelf they had made in there (they had a bad habit of sleeping over last minute okay) and soon they were about to pass out surrounded by tons of fluffy blankets from the guest room.

 

Before they knew it, it was morning and they both were late as shit before realizing that in fact they were not as they did the exams before the exam week for the same damn class. Truly the smartest of the bunch. So they got up and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast which consisted of nothing sugary or greasy if there was salad they probably would have just eaten that because they felt like shit from the stuff they eat last night but good in almost every other regard.

  
“Wait a fucking second,” she said then held up a finger  
“language Katie, hey Keith good morning.”  Her mother said and He nodded and took a sip of coffee then looked at Katie  
“I don’t have any more required exams!” she shouted and scrambled to hug her; mom, brother, and anyone she could  
“I knew going to school even when I was feeling like death would pay off!” she shouted and ran out barefoot to grab her bag from the shed.  
“Should we be happy or worried she is going to get frost bite?” Keith asked with a chuckle and the family laughed a little but overall was glad she would take more care of herself again.

 

Coming back in and throwing away her bag in the trash can  
“spring semesters don’t even count for our GPA!” and ran up and kissed Keith hugging him and he hugged her back smiling into the kiss.  
“Finally you two got together, everyone started placing bets like last year.” Matt said and took a sip of coffee out of his mug getting a small tap on the shoulder for the tease. They hugged each other and smiled at her family and she felt okay for now.


End file.
